The mechanics of human learning have been the subject of extensive research for many years. Various scientific disciplines have endeavored to understand the machinations of the human brain, to grasp exactly how it processes and retains concepts such as language, mathematics, logic and the like. Experts in these various disciplines, including neurosurgeons, cognitive scientists, psychologists, linguistic specialists, and artificial intelligence researchers, have each posed theories, usually specific to their particular field, as to exactly how the human brain processes stimuli to retain knowledge. Disagreement may suggest that a single hypothesis is insufficient, perhaps because we all learn differently—even at the fundamental level of inciting neurons to fire.
Research has shown that in the cognitive process, each sensory faculty (touch, smell, sound, vision and taste), or mode of cognition, is typically used for learning—and that modes are usually used in combination. Research has also demonstrated that, with regard to education, the modes used most often are sound (i.e., listening comprehension), sight (i.e., ocular comprehension), and touch (i.e., haptic comprehension). However, the combination used by a student in a particular learning situation often depends on their particular preferences for structure, sequence, and media presented—which are not static and may be dependent on the subject matter. The most effective way to presenting material to make a particular Student X learn French, for example, will often differ from the most effective way to present material to make Student X learn calculus. Further, the most effective way to present French to Student X usually differs from the most effective way to present it to Student Y.
Conventional teaching methods offer little in the way of flexible adaptation to accommodate multiple learning styles, and as such often fail to engage students. The lack of flexibility is perhaps best illustrated by the prevalence of the lecture, or classroom presentation, format. This format, admittedly the most cost-effective method for an educator to impart knowledge, is a largely passive exercise for the student even when supplemented with question-and-answer activity, and one which typically uses only ocular and listening comprehension, utilizing only a fraction of the typical student's cognitive abilities. As such, the material presented may not engage students as it should, and some may become inattentive. Many educators, recognizing that students are not sufficiently engaged, will adopt a more animated or theatrical style to maintain students' attention throughout a 60-to-90 minute discourse. Theatrics, however, do not necessarily equate to a presentation that conforms to educational standards. Further, because lectures are often delivered in a group setting, social pressures on students (e.g., fear of standing out) can take hold, curbing participation and making the exercise even more passive, and preventing material from being absorbed as it should be. The lack of flexibility in accommodating varied learning styles—styles through which cognitive capabilities are utilized differently—is one of the primary deficiencies of conventional teaching methods.